


I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH A PRINCESS?

by merpl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, Poly, trans girl eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpl/pseuds/merpl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eggsy, dear, could you repeat that for me?" Roxy blinked at her best friend of a year and partner of going on two months.</p><p>"Well, Tilde was telling me it's been a year since her last breakup and she wanted to find a girlfriend and... well I sort of told her about you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1: a date with a princess?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morganaismyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganaismyqueen/gifts).



"Eggsy, dear, could you repeat that for me?" Roxy blinked at her best friend of a year and partner of going on two months.

"Well, Tilde was telling me it's been a year since her last breakup and she wanted to find a girlfriend and... well I sort of told her about you? She says she'd like to take you out to dinner." Eggsy fiddled with her shirt, and looked under lidded eyes at Roxy. "She knows I'm not looking for anyone new right now, with you and Galahad and Merlin already."

"She... she does know that in my case, available doesn't mean single, right?"

"I mean, she knows about us... I'm not sure if she knows you're with Amelia, but she seems fine with ... well, this." Eggsy gestured between the two of them, and kissed Roxy's head. "If you think you'll like her, give it a shot. Have fun, love, you deserve it."

They'd all been working hard, not that there was a time that they didn't work hard at Kingsman. "Yeah, I think I'd like to. Sides, not a lot of girls can say they've dated a princess." Roxy had been lonely lately anyhow.

They cuddled up on the couch, and settled in with an episode of Downtown Abbey, Eggsy running her fingers through the other girl's hair.


	2. Roxy and Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick trip into the past, to when Roxy and Amelia became... well, Roxy and Amelia.

A month ago, Roxy and Amelia had started dating. How it had happened was sort of a blur -- there had been signs for months, not in the "it's only a matter of time" sense, more that they'd just had really incredible chemistry. Amelia was what Roxy's grandmother might have called freewheeling. She didn't date exclusively, and she was an out and proud bisexual. Somehow, their flirting went over some invisible line enough times and Roxy and Amelia decided to be done with it and date properly. The label didn't change much for them, but it was nice to think about her girlfriend -- and Roxy spent a lot of time turning that word over in her head.

Amelia was funny, funnier than anyone Roxy had met other than perhaps Eggsy, and she was in a class of her own. When they started dating, Amelia and Roxy already had something of a routine -- when Roxy wasn't on missions, they started their mornings together with a cup of tea, sometimes with her metamours, then Amelia drove Roxy to work, Roxy in control of her radio -- Amelia tolerated hours of BBC broadcasts for her, then they separated for the workday, briefly reuniting to spar and lunch at midday, and then after, if Roxy wasn't out with coworkers, they'd drive back to Amelia's house together or Amelia would drop her off at Eggsy's on the way home. It was a comfortable routine, and on days Roxy came back from missions and wasn't at Eggsy's, she'd often end up staying at Amelia's place instead of her own. She shouldn't have been so surprised when Amelia asked her out, but she barely schooled her face, letting her wide grin flit across for a fraction of a second before she dropped a kiss on the corner of her girlfriend's mouth, and said yes. Her girlfriend Amelia. Amelia her girlfriend. Roxy the lesbian and Amelia the girlfriend. It was cute, okay?


End file.
